guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Permanent pre-searing character
A permanent pre-searing character (or "perma-pre" for short) is a dedicated character created with the purpose of staying in Pre-Searing Ascalon (the tutorial area of the Prophecies campaign) permanently, or at least to climb in level as high as possible, preferably level 20. Nowadays such a character will typically go for the Legendary Defender of Ascalon title, but there have been some few of these characters known long before the introduction of that title, for nostalgia reasons, to enjoy the special flair and beauty of Ascalon or simply to do something exceptional. Another reason for people to stay in pre-searing permanently or at least longer than normal was to farm for dye as the monsters are the easiest to kill and the drop rate for dye in Pre-Searing is the same, if not higher, than elsewhere. Restrictions Permanent pre-searing characters have to deal with the restrictions and limitations of the tutorial area, most importantly: *No access to storage, so it's impossible to transfer items from post-searing characters. *No access to armor crafters, only simple low-level armor from collectors. *No access to skill trainers until level 10 when you can start Vangaurd quests. *No access to attribute quests, so the Attribute Points can't be maxed. Notes *Many long-time perma-pres are known for an exceptional collection of dye, often including black or white dye on their own armor. *Likewise, many perma-pres have accumulated remarkable wealth, as there are no major gold sinks in pre-searing, and only a few things to spend money on. *For a short time players could access their storage by an exploit, via their Guild Hall. Access to the guild hall and Observer mode have since been denied for pre-searing characters, but there are still some perma-pres who have high-end items from the days of this exploit. *For a long time, bags were not available in Pre-Searing, so inventory space was very limited. Charr Bags have been introduced to give pre-searing characters greater storage capacity. *Prior to the June 22, 2007 update, the only way to obtain a salvage kit capable of salvaging runes and weapon modifiers was to purchase a kit from another player that had been transferred through the Guild Hall exploit, and this was often very costly. The Charr Salvage Kit was added to alleviate this problem and allow all players access to these salvage kits. *The only way to save your inventory space is by creating another character and moving items to it via trading with a 3rd party or a second account. When that character's inventory is full, bring it over to post-searing and move the items into storage. You can then delete this character and repeat the process as many times as you want. *You can use the command "/bonus" in Pre Searing, which gives you the bonus items available on your account. All of these bonus weapons are max damage and are much stronger than typical pre-searing weapons. However, your Guild Wars Prophecies account must be a "Game of the Year Edition", or have various other pre-order keys in order to use the /bonus command. Category:Glossary See Also Pre-Searing Guide External Links Presearing - A presearing community website with video and guides